


i missed you (very much)

by DionysusVices



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum play?, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, bottom!quill, chubby boys are the best, i love my characters, im bad at typing so there will be mistakes sorry, mob!au, our husbands let us fuck their husbands its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusVices/pseuds/DionysusVices
Summary: Will gave Quill’s new love handles a squeeze as he said hi, leaning back slightly to look at his freshly rounded face. Quill smiled cheekily and went on his toes to brush noses with Will before saying,“You missed me.”William’s eyes said it for him.“So much.”
Relationships: quill/william
Kudos: 3





	i missed you (very much)

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! this is just a short, fluffy, smutty, short story of my ocs that i just hAd to write. and if you're here reading this, congrats!! i hope you like it! hopefully ill get better at writing so i can write more of these two... please don't mind my mistakes... I'm bad at spelling and especially bad at typing... bear with me please LOL
> 
> anyway! bye!

-

William hasn’t seen Quill in well over 10 months. After Quill had his baby he understood that he needed to be as FAR away from work as possible, not wanting to risk the safety of his new child and himself during this time. He respects that.

But it /has/ been awfully quiet without him. The phone calls don’t make up for all the time away from each other. Quill is the life of their friend group and as annoying as he is, Will just genuinely misses him at this point. And that is why he’s decided to finally drop by.

He’s confirmed his visit with Quill’s husband, Matt. Matt is cool with him coming over as long as he takes the usual precautions and not to bring ANY weapons into his house. Will doesn’t want to piss him off so he left his gun in his car, as unusual as it felt to do so, before walking up the steps to their home. A beautiful home by the way. It’s straight out of those HGTV contests where you can win a summer home! Except it’s much more real in person. He knocked on the door and it wasn’t too long before he heard the clank of the deadbolt and the clicks of the door handle. The heavy wooden door was pulled open and there is the one he’s been missing all these months.

“Blondie! Hi!!” Quill said excitedly, his cheeks swelling and eyes shrinking as he smiled fondly at his very missed friend. Will opened his arms and the other was quick to run into them. He grasped the male tightly, the feeling of Quill much different than he remembered.

It must be the new baby weight.

He’s so... soft. Will lets his hands run up and down Quills back, then his sides where the extra weight has thickened and curved, fitting perfectly in his large hands. The feeling of him pressed against his chest and stomach is warm and welcoming from being so perfectly smoothed and rounded off by the lack of “self-care” you could say. Now don’t get him wrong, Quill a year ago was a looker too. His body was something Will couldn’t compete with if we spoke about how _toned_ one’s chest could be. He remembered very vividly running his hands down Quill’s unbuttoned dress shirt to feel the soft bumps of his abs, the firmness of his chest, and following his v-line down to his "prized possession", he called it. But now he’s different, and not in a bad way at all.

Will gave Quill’s new love handles a squeeze as he said hi, leaning back slightly to look at his freshly rounded face. Quill smiled cheekily and went on his toes to brush noses with Will before saying,

“You missed me.”

William’s eyes said it for him.

“So much.”

Will’s left hand slowly went along Quill’s body further behind him to cusp at his full rear. The weight definitely added more to enjoy back there. The blonde smiled, showing his white canines that always looked too sharp and brought his face closer to Quill’s, asking silently for a kiss. A kiss Quill denied as he moved away from him and his grasp, telling the man to “come inside, I can’t leave Basil alone.”

Will followed in pursuit, closing the door behind him as he entered further into the sanctuary, Quill his guide.

“Speaking of, where’s that cute one, huh?” Will asked as his blue eyes roamed for a moment, taking note of the baby toys and accessories, surrounded by the parents’ belongings as well. When Quill spoke his eyes adverted themselves back to him.

“He’s actually asleep... Caught him at the right time.” Quill said with convenience, his green eyes glancing up at Will before looking back down at his drink he picked up off a side table. He siped it before speaking again. “He’s realized that throwing stuff gets attention.” And he chuckled lightly with amusement, Will laughing along as he stepped closer to the other with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Ah. A smart one.” He hummed.

They both went quiet for a moment. Both men uncertain if they want to continue the family small talk or get to what’s really on their minds... it has felt like forever since being together and they don’t want to rush it, but also they don’t want to hold back.

Will moved in first. He put a hand on Quill’s shoulder and rubbed it for a moment. God everything is just so soft about Quill now. His hand going up against his arm, and over to his chest where Will pauses as they meet eyes. He then continues up to his neck where his hand wraps around it, barely a grip, but the feeling is making Quill breathless. William then moves away from his neck to cup his full cheek, Quill exhaling deeply. Their eyes not yet parting still.

“I missed you..” Will whispered, hand going to the back of the man's neck now where his fingers tangled with Quill’s mop of curls that haven’t been trimmed in months. Quill smiled.

“I know. I missed you too.” He responded hushed, now holding Will’s forearm, rubbing it softly.

Will was inching closer every second. Every part of him was dying to press his body to Quills again. Wanting to feel his heat- feel his breath once more. Consume him. He took one large step forward, forcing Quill against his bar counter where his back slightly arched when meeting the granite edge. Their hips joining. They both let out huffs through their parted lips at the simple but pleasing act. The corner of quills lips pulling upward.

“Aren’t you gonna ask for permission?” He said smugly, running his fingers through Will's blonde hair and pulling at it to bring his face even closer to his, the glass in his other hand placed on the bar then pushed, it slid smoothly away down the counter. Will laughed under his breath.

“You would’ve told me already if Matt didn’t agree to this. So permission granted.” And in one movement Will lifted up Quill making the younger one make a small sound in surprise by the sudden action. His bare thighs hot compared to the cold counter making his body shiver. Will forced Quill’s legs apart to admire the thick thighs that spread against the granite, wider now that he’s sitting. _More to kiss_ , was all that Will was thinking as he rubbed the soft flesh, leaning over and down to put his head between the other’s thighs and kiss at a redness where Quill’s skin was rubbing together due to the short shorts he was wearing. Will’s lips seemed to bring relief to the irritated area too and Quill bit the inside of his bottom lip as Will’s lips pressed firmly against him.

“I thought you’d say something..” he mumbled a little shyly. In all honesty, Quill hasn’t been this weight since high school and he was worried Will might point it out.

It’s quite the opposite tho.

“Something like...” Will started saying as he kissed his thighs again between words. “How beautiful you still are?” He hummed as he massaged his thighs now as well, his kisses becoming longer and wetter, tasting his sweet skin between every suck and lick. Quill’s legs uncontrollably began to close on the man’s head as his mouth moved further up between his thighs and kissing the front of his shorts where his cock twitched behind the clothing at the contact. Quill's feet kick slightly in joy. He let out an airy laugh as he held onto Will’s hair.

“You know, Will... don’t play dumb.” He sighed and there was a quiver to his voice. Quill was prepared for the jokes. Prepared to say ‘ _I didn’t have time_ ’ and ‘ _I’ve been busy with the baby_.’ That his weight gain was just a small inconvenience, he’ll have it figured out soon! He’ll go back to his old self which is three sizes smaller than now. He swears he’s not _that_ unappealing.

These thoughts Quill was putting into his own head made his eyes go blurry as they filled with tears. Will looked up from his work to see the first tear spill over and go down his freckled cheek. Quill tried to laugh it off, mumbling an apology. 

“I’m sorry, Will. I’m sorry. I’m sorry-I’m sorry.. I’m so-“

Will cut him off with a kiss. Cradling his face in his hands as he moved his lips against Quill’s, guiding him to open his mouth slightly so he can deepen it. His grip on the man never softened, only getting stronger as he pulled him closer for more. Then once they parted Will connected their foreheads, breath slightly heavy between the two from the long kiss.

“Don’t be sorry for anything.. you may not know it but I’m going to tell you it right now.” He paused to make sure Quill’s eyes were on his. “You are _beautiful_. Now and then. It doesn’t matter. You’re always beautiful and I honestly can never get enough of you.” He chuckled, making the other laugh lightly too. His tears aren’t filled with guilt or worry anymore, but happiness at Will’s understanding and sweetness. Will continued, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.. take that same confidence you had a year ago and apply it to now cause fuck Quill... you are so /fucking/ sexy as a dad, God damnit Matt is so lucky to have you! I want to dig into you right now and you’ll /feel/ how bad I still want you.” He smiled, nudging him a lil. Quill rolled his eyes and leaned into him, arms wrapping around Will’s shoulders and neck to hug him, holding him as he needed.

“I love you.” He whispered to the older man. Will responded lightly.

“And I love you.”

The two after that stayed quiet for a little longer. Will beginning to whispers sweet nothings to Quill as his hands roamed his body. Every part he touched on Quill he had something good to say. “Your love handles are so squishy I love holding them.” And “your chest is sooooo soft I want to lay on it and press kisses to your heart.”. Will admits he was getting sappy. But he wanted Quill to be in a good headspace for sex because if he wasn’t they wouldn’t have fun.

It was when William started whispering the hotter things, the things he’s gonna do to Quill was when they knew it was time to get back at it. The way Quill’s hips scooted closer to Will with every whisper. The faint sounds he made when he imagined Will in him again. “Fuck Will. Just- just fuck me.” He sighed, his hardened shaft rubbing annoyingly against the two layers of cloth. Will pleasantly hummed and nodded, lifting Quill up by his thighs and taking him off the counter and to the closest spot where they can comfortably get at it. In this case, it was the couch.

“How much prep, baby?” Will asked as they both began to undress. Will on his knees above Quill, Quill laying down flat on the couch as he tugged his shorts off. Both of them in their bottoms, Quill still hesitantly wearing his shirt.

“I did a lil after I cleaned..” he said lightly as he remembered. Will just nodded and moved in closer between his thighs, putting two of his fingers into his mouth as he slicked them up, Quill watching on his elbows eagerly. Will hummed. “Let’s see..” and he raised an eyebrow as his now two wet fingers moved below. Will’s free hand moving Quill’s briefs so his fingers can meet his entrance. His middle finger was the first to press at his hole before pushing it in.

Quill made a sound Will hasn’t heard before.

He watched Quill arch his back slightly and shiver at the long-missed sensation of someone else in him. When he wiggled a lil Will knew that meant he was ok to go. The rest of his long fingers pressing into him until he was knuckle-deep, then he began to move them steadily.

“When was the last time Matt properly fucked you?” He said with amusement. “You haven’t been this tight since I first met you.” He teased as his fingers worked in him, going in and out, spreading inside Quill to open up his walls. Quill huffed before laying his head down, looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s.. been a bit. He works a lot...” Quill said simply. It bothered him but also, he adored the man. He can’t blame him. As long as he gets to suck his dick before bed he’s satisfied.

Will went “ah.” Because now it made sense. “That’s why Matt wanted me to fuck you.” He said with a sly smile. He added a finger as he grabbed Quill’s foot and pushed it back, forcing his ass up more. Quill looked up at him, his chubby face making rolls at he stared back at Will with red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows.

“He told you t-to fuck me?” He asked, surprised. Will couldn’t hide it anymore.

“He said you haven’t been yourself. And that he hasn’t been able to deliver. He feels bad. So he asked me for when I visit to give you a gooooood pounding for him.” And before Quill could say anything Will harshly shoved an extra finger into him, briefly hitting his sweet spot and making Quill moan and tense up around him. “He’s a good husband.” Will said with a satisfied smile. Quill swallowed hard and took a moment to even out his breathing, looking up at Will and added,

“/You’re/ a good husband... Jacob is lucky to have you.” They both went hushed as they thought about their significant others. That thought didn’t last long tho as Will took his fingers out of Quill, making the younger whine at the loss. _Why dwell on them when they have each other?_ Will began to pull his briefs down officially, his cock happily flicking up at the reveal. He kicked them off then proceeded to pull the others down for him as well.

“Quill.. you can take your shirt off.” He stated as he found his wallet that ended up on the floor with his pants, he was going to grab a condom but Quill sat up and grabbed his wrist. “I’ll take it off!... just don’t... cover yourself.” He said while licking his bottom lip as he looked at Will’s propped up length, then back up at him. Will grinned and nodded, tossing his wallet back to where he found it then began to help Quill slowly lift his shirt.

What Quill was insecure about made Will’s mouth water. He would be lying if he didn’t appreciate the chubbiness a bit more. The old Quill would walk around with an open shirt all year round, showing off his toned body. A body that took a /lot/ of work to get like that. Quill was proud of it (and rightfully so). And Will loved it as well. But now.. he’s perfectly full and rounded. The complete opposite but still _so_ wanted. Will grips at the soft flesh that just seems to melt and fit perfectly into his hand. The way his sides now have an extra dip where the fat curves in, his chest almost perfectly smooth compared to his past beefy chest which he used to be able to hold the solid mass of each man-breast. Either or, Quill was still hot. He could pull off any look. And no matter what weight... his ass still looked delicious.

Will lost himself for a moment or two. Quill’s face became redder as he waited for Will to snap out of his gaze. When he did he spit on his hand a few times and began to stroke his cock, slicking it up. He was very eager now, you can see it in his eyes, his pupils full-blown as he eye fucked Quill. He could get off just like this but no.. he HAS to get in him.

Will was biting his bottom lip as he lifted Quill’s legs up and onto his shoulders, giving him better access. He lined himself up, pushing his tip in first, watching Quill’s face as his mouth opened slightly, his arms holding onto Will tighter. Then he pushed the rest of himself in. Both of the men let out shaky breaths as they took in the moment. He let his cock settle and Quill wrap around him. His fresh ass tight and absolutely amazing feeling still.

“Mm-!” Quill nodded, telling Will to move. And that’s all it took too cause Will started at it. His hips bringing his length in and almost out of him, heat building up between them from the friction because of the lack of lube. They both liked that burning sensation tho as much as it hurt. Quill’s walls were tight around Will’s massive cock that he missed for so long, filling him up with every thrust. The blonde pressed his head to the others, their eyes meeting. A second later Will attached his lips to Quill’s, his tongue forcing itself into his mouth to meet each other. Quill tasted like fruits and Will of mint.

“H-harder-“ Quill said in Will's mouth, taking in his air as they bit and sucked at each other’s lips. Will was happy to do as the man wanted, his hips picking up pace as he bucked harder into Quill, Quill now making light sounds after each thrust. The man can feel Quill’s walls clenching around his girth, his hips moving as well to meet Will’s. Desperation was the real taste on Quill’s tongue.

“I wanna fill you up, baby.” Will huffed, sitting himself up straight now as he held Quill’s legs, his thrusts never hindering. Quill let his arms fall back over his head onto the couch, his body at Will’s use. He closed his green eyes and hummed happily, nodding.

“Fill me up..” he purred. Will smirked as he took longer thrusts, making Quill bounce back and the man having to pull him back to him each time. Quill whined at the harsh thrusts with delight. “God you’re s-so big-“ he said hoarsely and bit more at his now bright red lips. Will’s smile was now permanently on his face from the confidence boost as he kissed Quill’s legs that were up near his head. Going from the right one to the left.

“Oh, I’m gonna fill you up. You’re gonna be so full of me, darling. Gonna be leaking out of you.” Will told him hotly, their eyes burning into one another. Quill couldn’t hold back his pretty moans anymore thinking about that and the overwhelming feeling Will was providing him. His own cock pressed right against his tummy, leaking and throbbing, hasn’t been touched. No no. Will doesn’t like him touching himself, he remembered. Only William can touch him.

“P-please. William- touch me-“ he gasped, his hand rubbing his own nipple before letting it go down his chest to his stomach where a little puddle of pre-cum was left. He circled the liquid with his fingers.

“Give me that.” Will said quickly as he watched him. Quill put as much as he could on the tips of his fingers, reaching up for Will to suck on. Will's lips wrapped around his fingers where cleaned them off, sucking on them and tasting him, his tongue going between Quill's fingers and around. His blue eyes looking into Quills as he did so. They are almost cold looking, dominating. A sound came from the back of the younger one’s throat as he watched him. When his lips left Quill’s fingers Will spoke again.

  
“Mm want me to touch you? Stroke you? You want it all don’t you?” The man said lowly as his hand went down to Quill’s needy cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and with his thumb he rubbed his slit that leaked.

“Yes. Yes yes yes-“ Quill panted more, his hips jutting up in response to the touch. “William-“ he moaned as the male started to slowly stroke Quill just as he wanted. His pumping becoming the same rhythm as his hips. The stimulation making Quill sweat and pretty noises more frequently escape his lips. The sound of their skin slapping and the moans and pants filling the living room. They can’t get any louder than this tho.

Will’s cock was smoothly moving inside of Quill now due to the buildup of pre-cum the man was leaking inside of him. Will was shoving himself deep inside Quill, his balls slapping his skin. Will knew when the other was close. His breathing becomes shallow, his eyes close, his body twitching in anticipation for that sweet release. All those signs happening now. The blonde squeezed the base of Quill’s cock, making him whine.

“Not yet, baby.” Will growled, his thrusts becoming harsh. Quill could only whimper, words weren’t possible in his state at the moment. Will closed Quill’s legs a bit, giving him that grip his cock needed, that angle Quill needed because soon enough William was ramming into his sweet spot. His moans becoming incoherent squeals and whines of something that resembles Will’s name. Will covered Quill’s mouth because they have to stay quite still. “Cum baby. Cum. You can do it now.” Will reassured. Quill’s hazy, hooded eyes rolled back as his toes curled, hands gripping the couch as much as possible as his body tensed up entirely, his cock twitching, then releasing ribbons of his hot seed across his tummy and chest, going up to his face where it landed on his cheek. His ass contracting around Will’s shaft as he reached his climax. His cries of pleasure muffled by Will’s hand.

Will swallowed hard at the beautiful sight and he whispered, “Fuck, baby.” As he continued to pound into him. But it wasn’t too long before he would peak too. “I’m gonna fuck you again and again today. You’re gonna be bred like a bitch with me here.” He said smirking as he removed his hand and put it on Quill’s pouch of a tummy. Mumbling, “I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna fill you up, baby.” He hissed as he rubbed his belly, smearing Quill’s cum into his soft skin.

At this point, Quill was almost out of it. Nodding at Will’s words, letting his body be used by Will all he wants, he’s at his disposal. His breathing hitched and eyes almost crossed looking up at Will in a daze with his green, puppy eyes.

It took a few more hits until Will finally reached his high, spilling his heavy load deep inside of Quill, making the other jerk in reaction to the feeling. The older man’s moans becoming high pitched; it was always so pretty for Quill to hear coming from a big man like him. Will held onto the sides of Quill’s hips catching his breath, his thumbs rubbing his tummy as he got off even more to the thought of making Quill’s stomach plump and full of his dirty cum (a thought that is unrealistic but god damn it’s hot to think about). He let himself sit inside of him, one hand rubbing his fleshy stomach before finally pulling out and watching his white cream begin to leak slowly out of him. Quill’s legs limply falling to the sides of Will as the man sat on his knees, catching his breath as he admired the other. Both red in the face and chest, a sheen of salty sweat coating them, jizz on the couch and Quill.

Will leaned over to kiss Quill’s belly. Licking the sprays of his cum clean as he covered him in kisses. Whispering once again sweet things to him as he did so.

“How many more times...?” Quill asked lightly with a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at Will happily. Will leaned back and smiled, eyes glued to his.

“So many more.. Once Matt gets home to watch the little one.” He chuckled and pressed his lips to Quills for a moment. The two passionately but also gently kissing each other.

“Ahem.” Said another in the room. The two men looked over to their right and there was the man of the hour, Matt. “I hope Basil is fast asleep in his room.” Matt said as he walked over to the two, leaning down to run his fingers through his husband’s messy curls.

“He is.” Quill said lovingly as he looked back at him, a satisfied smile on his face as Matt leaned in to kiss him.

“Hi, honey.” Matt said lightly to him as he rubbed his bottom lip after giving Quill a sweet kiss. “Are you having fun?” He asked softly, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight of his husband wrecked. Quill nodded in response. Will just watched the two interact contently, rubbing Quill’s legs as he waited in silence. They’ve all seen each other in this state so it was nothing none of them batted an eye at.

After a moment of gentle, loving exchanges between the two Matt got up and slapped Will’s shoulder, making the blonde flinch. “Thanks. And clean the couch when you’re done.” He said before walking away. Will exhaled and said back,

“Gotcha. No problem.”

Will brought his attention back to Quill who was already looking at him. He chuckled and squeezed Quill’s thighs as he spoke in a whisper,

“Is he taking the little one?”

Quill smiled more and rolled his eyes. “Yes, he is.”

Will cheered quietly to himself, both laughing.

“Mmm. That means we can make a baby of our own.” Will said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, holding Quill’s tummy with his hands, getting the other to gasp then cackle at his words, telling him to,

“Shut up you, freak!!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! 
> 
> i draw my characters... A LOT. Also talk about them... A LOT. If you want to know more about them (or me) check me out below!! 
> 
> you can find me on: 
> 
> Insta @/pilotdraws  
> &  
> Twitter @/DionysusVices 
> 
> thanks!! Bye!!


End file.
